


Я — есть...

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 1





	Я — есть...

Я — есть замОк.  
Ты — есть отмычка.

Быть может, я и позволю со мной тебе поиграть.   
Прости,   
я люблю издеваться,   
такая уж у меня привычка.  
Но ведь ты не обидишься, если мне на тебя плевать. 

Я — есть пожар.   
Ты — есть жалкая спичка. 

Ты сломан, раздавлен,   
ты мною сожжён.   
Ты где-то лежишь, а вокруг пепелище  
И мрачная тишь лишь кругом. 

Я — есть космос.   
Ты — есть планета. 

И Я поглочу тебя.   
Хоть чёрной дырою,   
хоть взрывами солнца   
Ведь тебе не дано летать. 

Я — есть свет.  
Ты — есть луч.  
Я — есть тьма.  
Ты — попутчик.

И не тебе мной помыкать. 

Я — есть бог.  
Ты — есть пастырь.  
Я — есть ад.   
Ты — лишь грязь. 

Так закрой же глаза,   
моя куколка-мразь.


End file.
